


Blood and Thunder

by JeaWrites



Series: Derby AU [3]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Alternate Universe - Sports, Mild Language, Roller Derby, Skating, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeaWrites/pseuds/JeaWrites
Summary: “Blood and Thunder,” the coach announced gleefully as he was asked the game. Brock snorted at the mention. “You mean Queen of the Rink?” he asked, getting a little glare from Anthony. That was something their teams would argue about constantly back in their Junior league. “I meant Blood and Thunder,” he defended, before looking back to the group. “It’s a ‘last one standing’ sorta game.”
Series: Derby AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495355
Kudos: 18





	Blood and Thunder

Anthony had the bright idea one practice, which was never a good sign, to play a game to celebrate everyone on the team being passed for hitting contact. 

At first, they all did think is was in good fun, that he had good intentions and they were going to play some fun game like tag on skates.

Oh how wrong they were.

“Blood and Thunder,” the coach announced gleefully as he was asked the game. Brock snorted at the mention. “You mean Queen of the Rink?” he asked, getting a little glare from Anthony. That was something their teams would argue about constantly back in their Junior league. “I meant Blood and Thunder,” he defended, before looking back to the group. “It’s a ‘last one standing’ sorta game,” he added, giving a bit of explanation.

The group nodded a bit. “Well how d’ya play?” Brian asked, crossing his arms, already getting a bit excited to play. “I was getting to that,” Anthony chuckled. “It’s pretty simple, actually. So, its a free for all, though teaming’s fine- but only one person can win. You go around the track, and hit people LEGALLY,” he glared at Lui who glanced away like he was innocent. “If the person falls or if they go out of bounds, their out, if you fall or go out of bounds, you’re out,” Brock added, shrugging. “It’s pretty simple really. Remember to consider people’s level of abilities while your doing this so no one gets hurt too bad!” he continued, Anthony nodding.

The group all nodded again, and a few agreements came. They all looked pretty excited already though. 

So, Anthony ushered them to the track and went over the rules one more time. He let them all start going in circles around the track and then blew the whistle, signaling the game started.

Scott huffed as he watched Marcel, who had been skating in front of him, transition around to face him, smiling smugly. “Marcel fuck off,” he groaned, “I don’t wanna die already!” He then felt someone grab his hips and fling, pulling him back and whipping themselves forward and into Marcel. Catching a sign of an Irish flag, and judging from the spunk he knew it was Brian.

Marcel caught him, though it was a bit of a shock of a hit. Neither fell but got sent into a bit of a battle. 

Scott used it to his advantage and skated by, though he regretted it as he saw the chaos up ahead. “Jesus christ, Evan,” Tyler groaned as the shoulder nailed his again and Evan laughed. “Just fall down or somethin’ and you won’t be getting hit like this-” his voice raised a pitch as he was slammed into, slamming his own foot down to stop it before he could go out and glancing over to see Luke. “Gotcha, owl-boy,” he taunted, smirking. Evan pursed his lips and then activated his escape protocol. He hopped onto his toe stops and transitioned around Luke quickly before taking off running, slipping back onto his wheels shortly after. 

The duo watched Evan go and then made eye contact, nodding and paring up, agreeing silently to a team.

Jon was with Ryan, and he was thankful for that, but god Lui was really putting up a fucking fight. 

The shorty was pushing through them roughly, it was a lot of energy being put in- and they could see it was taking a lot out of him but he kept fighting. “Jon, hips- use your hips!” Ryan exclaimed as Lui moved to the outside line. Jon quickly swung into him, hitting him with his hips and knocking Lui out of the track. 

Lui whined for a minute, before he just sat out and cheered on David. 

David was doing well, surprisingly or not, and he was maintaining his own against Scotty at the moment. The two were down low, hitting at each other and getting close, coming close so often to knocking the other out of the game, but yet it never worked. That was, until David hit Scott, the man losing balance and putting his foot out, which locked wheels with david. Both of them fell and both were out. The two said good game to each other and joined Lui. 

Brian and Marcel were still at it, the two in an intense battle. That was, until Scott started yelling for Marcel to watch the inside line- which he was riding up on. He figured the warning was to move off the line, which it really was, but instead it was more to say Evan was coming. Evan who nailed Marcel in the side and sent him flying out. "God damnit, Evan!" He shouted but laughter followed. He was pissed, yeah, but it was a good hit. 

Brian glared a little at Evan. “That was my kill, Ev!” he whined, before moving towards him quickly. Evan just laughed and skated away quickly. Brian following after, but Brian got stopped by Ryan and Jon, who were holding Evan. Brian swooped in and knocked into Ryan, him falling over due to the surprise of impact. Brian celebrated with a small “Yes!” And Evan and Jon barely caught themselves. Luckily neither fell. 

But, they did catch it just in time to watch Brian getting knocked out of bounds after getting shoulder checked by Luke. 

Ryan laughed at him after he crawled out of bounds. He landed a little rough, so he didn’t feel like standing right away. Brian skated over after coming to terms with his loss. He offered a hand to help him up. “Shut yer mouth,” he stated, as Ryan chuckled gently. But, no spite was held as he smiled. He helped him up and made sure he was okay before they joined the others to watch. 

Evan and Jon came to a subtle agreement to team up. The two skating by each other, approaching the other two. Jon sped up as they came close, Evan grabbed his hand and Jon propelled him forward. It was a diversion more than anything, that way they could get the lead. Evan maneuvered to the side, the two following for a moment until Tyler let Luke go. They both knew what they were doing. 

Tyler got in front of Evan, grinning at him and getting low for a hit. Evan grinned back and matched him. 

Luke got in front of Jon, and he glanced to the other two for a moment, before offering a hand. Jon, taking the hint, grabbed his hand and let himself get pulled forward some. Then, he put his hand on his shoulder, and Luke did the same.

Tyler and EVan were oblivious to their betrayals, so Tyler getting his hips slammed into by Luke’s own was surprising. Tyler gasped caught himself before he could fall before glaring to Luke and Jon. Or, he was a little late because Jon came over and hip checked him hard enough to make him fall. “What the fuck, Del!” he exclaimed, hearing his name be called after. He spotted Anthony glaring at him. Tyler’s eyes rolled and he corrected himself, “What the Frick, Del?” Laughter was his response, but then a squeak. He looked over after skating off the track to see Luke had gotten knocked out. 

“Luke!” he exclaimed, getting a shrug in response. “They teamed on me.”

Well, whatever. At least now they had to fight themselves. Only one victor, right?

Evan and Jon circled around the track, Evan moving backwards and Jon staring him down. “Alright, Del, gimme your best shot,” he taunted. “Oh bring it, Owl-boy,” he fired back before speeding up and knocking shoulders with Evan. He pushed against him, and Evan pushed back until he wasn’t, and instead he was falling. Jon had stopped pushing and moved away. 

Jon won.

The whistle blew, Jon caught his breath a bit. “Delirious wins!” Anthony stated proudly. 

Jon won, but god he felt like shit after practice thanks to all the bruises he collected that practice after the game. Some people were just sore losers.


End file.
